My Light In The Dark
by TheMadAlice
Summary: Darkness, that's what Alice was in when her sister died. A mysterious killer on the loose, killing everyone he wanted. Chaos and fear spreads all over the city of Wonderland. But, for some odd reason, the killer isn't interested in killing Alice, what is his real motive? *Rated M for all the lovely things that consist of murder and strong language!* Romance/Horror/Supernatural
1. Prologue: News

**Me: Sup peeps, I bring you an OC free story. Which is also full of murder, tragedy, and unhappiness. But~ I will put in romance! I hope...But anyway, this story is the product of reading too many creepy pastas. Never read creepy pastas while writing cute school HNKNA while reading them, cuz then you'd want to write a murder story. **

**Nina: *shakes head* I'm glad you didn't put me in this one... Al doesn't own HNKNA. We'd be in trouble if she did.**

* * *

Sitting in an oval shaped desk, the news reporter, with her long brown hair falling down her back and two large ringlets framing her face, there were also two large eyes that were the color of clearest aquamarine ocean waters, she looked at her script and blanched. Her face was one of horror and the camera crew blinked, including her other coworkers.

The weatherman frowned, whispering in her ear piece, "Lorina! What's wrong? We're on air!"

"N-No way…" Lorina muttered, her make up contrasting against her pale skin.

"Ms. Liddell!" Another one hissed.

"He's here! Oh my god he's here!" The woman began to hyperventilate, "THAT MAN IS HERE!"

The television set began to flicker, but the woman's screaming could still be heard along with several crewmen trying to calm her. One patted her back and flinched at her next words.

"No, we're all gonna die…we're all gonna die!" She sobbed, clutching the guy's jacket lapels.

The news shut off and the screen went black. Moments later, the TV turned back on but it was in an odd color, it was bright but it was also dark. There was a shadowy man in all black, but he was laughing and wielding a long dagger. Almost everyone on the set was dead, their blood coating all the surfaces that the liquid could touch. The only one alive, besides the man, was the female news reporter, Lorina. She was crying and backing away, pleading for her life. His back facing the screen, the mad laughter became louder.

"P-PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" Lorina shrieked, sobbing harder as the man exploded in another fit of laughter.

Pausing the man cocked his head to the side, "Why? I'm a fucking serial killer aren't I? You said so yourself bitch, all of you were going to die."

With that, the screen went black again but one could hear the sound of footsteps and the woman's constant cries and whimpers. A flicker of static danced on the screen, moments later, even it vanished.

Silence.  
…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Then horrible, blood curling screams of pain and fear.

* * *

**Me: P.s, this is a prologue. This story's muse is very fleeting but with the help of my cousin, I'll try to write more.**


	2. Die and Forget or Live and Remember?

**Me: I...I did it. I wrote the first chapter... *insert fanfare and me throwing my arms up dramatically***

**Nina: Yes, yes, now disclaimers. You need to do the disclaimers.**

**Me: *frowns* Kill joy... I don't own HNKNA. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Die and Forget or Live and Remember

In a white room with only a bed, a small table, and window, Alice was simply in that cream colored bed. Her usually bright eyes were now a dull, faded teal and her hair was unkempt. Propped up by pillows, she did nothing but look outside. Outside, to the tree where she and Lorina used to spend their Sunday afternoons together. Memories of her beloved sister flashed in her mind, causing fresh tears to run down her pale face. Slowly, the door creaked open and a maid slowly came in, carrying a tray of porridge, a glass of water, and medicine. After closing the door, she politely curtsied and hurriedly placed the tray on the table near the bed.

Biting her lip nervously, the maid began, "Lady Alice, please eat. Your father and mother are worried about you."

Alice didn't respond and let the tears cascade as the maid frantically searched her pockets for a handkerchief. Triumphantly holding one up, the maid's victory smile faded.

The maid stuttered as she proceeded to wipe the younger girl's face, "L-Lady Alice, I'll wipe away the tears now."

After awkwardly wiping her lady's face, the maid held up the bowl and spooned some of thee porridge and blew on it gently, holding out the spoon in effort to help feed Alice. Once again, the dirty blonde did not respond and the maid sighed, giving up. She placed the spoon back in the bowl put both back on the tray before going to the door.

"Miss, if you feel hungry…you can eat you know."

After hearing the click that signaled the door closing, Alice shifted her gaze to the tray before turning back to stare at the tree.

'Nothing matters anymore…nothing but Onee-san…'

Ever since Lorina had died, Alice shut herself in her room and only looked the tree where her most cherished memories with her sister lay. Days soon became weeks and she grew weaker. Maids kept bringing in food and medicine which Alice would ignore. In attempts to cheer up their second daughter, Alice's parents decided to surprise her with a 'gift.'

Carefully, Mrs. Liddell opened her daughter's door with a soft smile on her face, "Alice, dear? Are you awake?"

No answer. Mrs. Liddell frown a bit before smiling again and came in, shortly followed by Mr. Liddell. Her mother sat on her bedside and put a hand on her daughter's.

"Alice, we know you are still sad over Lorina's…passing, but you shouldn't let this get you down any longer. There are sights to see, foods to taste, and sounds to hear! Right dear?" Her mother smiled.

Mr. Liddell nodded rapidly, "Yes! In fact, to cheer you up, we decided to let you go to the city just like you wanted! Wonderland would be a bright and lively place for you to forget -I mean- recover!"

Alice's head quickly swiveled and faced them, a pure unadulterated rage written over her face as she screamed, "Forget? FORGET?! My beloved sister, your eldest daughter was murdered! How dare you…how dare you suggest that I should 'forget' Lorina!"

The outburst shocked her parents and her father in turn became furious as well. Alice's defiant eyes stared down her father's as he stalked up to her.

He raised his hand and yelled, "SO WHAT IF LORINA DIED! SHE KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN SHE LEFT THIS HOUSE! AND YOU! YOU DARE TO SCREAM AND THROW A TANTRUM LIKE A CHILD! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LOVED HER MOST BUT THIS IS TO MUCH!" As soon as he finished that sentence, he slapped her.

Now, with tears falling and her cheek swelling, Alice fisted the blanket in her hands. Mrs. Liddell looked shocked, and began to drag her husband out.

"I'm so sorry Alice-" Her mother sighed, pulling the father.

"What are you sorry about?! This child needs some sense smacked into her!" Mr. Liddell shouted, red faced before being shoved out the room.

Pressing her back against the door, Mrs. Liddell rolled her eyes, "Honestly, if that man keeps being such a boor, I will divorce him."

The small blonde on the bed held her cheek, looking down, almost ashamed. Noticing her daughter's moments, the older frowned.

Mrs. Liddell placed her hands on her hips, "Alice Liddell, you should not be ashamed for missing or grieving for your sister. Even so, you don't have to ignore your body's basic needs. Lorina would have wanted you to live your life, certainly not forgetting her or ruining yourself like this!"

Slowly, Alice faced her mother, seeing a gentle understanding in the woman's twinkling eyes. Her mother glided over and chuckled softly. Her mother's warm turquoise eyes shone as they met her dull azure ones.

"Oh Alice, even if you feel this much sadness, remember that if you die, you can no longer remember Lorina. Is that what you want? To die and forget? Or to live and remember?" Mrs. Liddell said softly, brushing a lock of hair away from Alice's face, "What will you choose?"

* * *

**Me: ANNNNDDDDDD a cliff hanger! Hahaha...it's so dramatic. But I love it when Mrs. Liddell says, "To die and forget? Or to live and remember?" It's just so awesome.**

**Nina: I agree, she even considered divorcing her husband when he acted like a hot headed jerk.**

**Me: That may or may not have been inspired by Lord Capulet in Romeo and Juliet. But to continue, what do you guys want Alice to do? If fact, you can make a compromise (if you can) and I'll go along with what you all want her to chose. **


End file.
